If I Never Say Goodbye
by bunsdarien
Summary: Jack chooses between Daniel and Sam. Angst. Sequel is called: True Loves Loss.


Title: If I Never Say Goodbye  
Author: Dee  
Feedback:  
Category/Type: Het, (slight pre-slash) Angst  
Pairing: Jack/Sam Jack/Daniel(slight)  
Rating: PG-13  
Date Written: March25-29, 2004  
Status: Complete  
Series: ? depends on FB  
Season/Spoilers: Set in Season 8. Spoiler used. I believe everyone already knows it.  
Synopsis: Rejection's a bitch....  
W  
A  
R  
N  
I  
N  
G  
S  
: None

Notes: Got the idea of this short fic while listen to Evanescense. Track 11. Got a little depressed, and came up with this. Title name is from PM Dawn. S/J Shippers are probably doing the "SQUEE!" thing now. Slashers, your warned. So don't kill me! I would think this is considered more Het, then pre-slash. But there is a kiss. So, I put pre-slash, to be safe. Depending on the feedback, there might be a follow up. Cyn, thanks for the feedback. Un-beta'd. Mistakes are mine. And once again, J/D slashers, myself included, I am sorry..  
Okay, Chaff!

Oh and thanks for the help even though I know how much you HATE HET!! unless of cause it's Methos.:0

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own anything of value. I'm just having fun with them my own way. No harm intended toward Evansecense, for use of a couple of her lyrics. No harm to PM Dawn intended either. Enough said.

1/1

If I Never Say Goodbye

"What the hell is this crap, Daniel?" General Jack O'Neill asked as he swung his hand out toward Daniel. Gripping a white piece of paper in it.

Refusing to make eye contact with his friend, Daniel replied, "You know what it is."

Taking in a deep breath, Jack moved back toward his desk. He was doing pretty well keeping his temper in check. This is, until he saw Daniel lift his arms and start self hugging himself.

Slamming the piece of paper down on the desk, Jack stated, "I refuse. Hammond refused enough of mine, so I know the drill."

Daniel looked up, catching Jack's eye. He turned quickly and reached for the door knob. Hoping Jack didn't see the water lining his eyes.

He jumped when he heard Jack yell out, "Don't turn away from me. GODDAMN IT!"

Ignoring Jack, Daniel grabbed ahold of the knob, slowly turning it

"Daniel!" Jack shouted.

"General!" Daniel spewed back.

"Don't General me!" Jack demanded of his friend.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel pulled open the door. He froze when he heard a soft plea arise from Jack's voice. "Please....Don't go."

It was said barely above a whisper, but Daniel had heard and shut the door. Releasing his hand.

Turning to face Jack, he fought not to let the tears fall. Tried not to break down in front of the man he loved. But it was hard....Too hard. He was happy to have Jack back. But knowing that there could never be more then simple friendship between them was killing him inside. He wanted to hold him. Kiss him. Make love to him. Unfortunately, he was too late. Jack loved Sam.

Handing in his resignation was his only option It hurt to see him. A daily reminder of what would never be.

Tears freely falling from his eyes. Daniel turned once again. Trying to hide the blubbering mess he had become.

"Why?" Jack asked. Voice breaking.

"I...I need to." That was all he could say. He no longer trusted his voice. His emotions overwhelmed him.

He reached out for the door, only to feel two strong arms grab him and turn him. Before he knew it, he was being pressed into the older mans chest.

Closing his eyes, he'd hoped that would stop the water works. But to no Vail.

Feeling his chin being lifted up, he heard Jack say, "Don't close your eyes Let me see those beautiful baby blues, Danny."

Daniel opened his eyes, and brought them into contact with his chocolate browns. Jack's eyes mirrored his own. Tears flowed down both their cheeks.

"Daniel," Jack said, placing a hand to cup his cheek.

Pushing his face into the hand, he brought his lips to it. Gently, he kissed it.

"You see why," Daniel choked out. Trying to turn away from the older man, but unable to move from Jack's now tighter grasp.

Jack leaned down and brought his lips to Daniel's. The kiss was gentle and would be all the two would have.

"Don't try to hide. Please, stay," Jack begged.

Daniel looked at him. "There can never be anymore. Can there?"

Bringing his forehead in contact with Daniel's, Jack said sadly, "I'm sorry. I do love you, but..."

Trying to compose himself, Daniel finished Jack's sentence "You love Sam."

Finally releasing the younger man from his grasp, Jack walked back over to his desk. Grabbing ahold of Daniel's resignation letter, he said, "I'm giving you a few weeks vacation time. Get away. Think. I just came back. I don't want to lose you...or our friendship."

Nodding in agreement, Daniel replied, "A few weeks then."

Turning to open the door, he rushed out of Jack's new office. Almost plowing down Sam, who was on her way to see Jack.

"Daniel. Are you alright?" She asked. Concerned.

"Yeah. Fine. Just.......Fine." He lied. Walking away.

He got to the end of the corridor and turned to see Sam standing at Jack's open door. Seeing Sam and Jack's smiles proved everything to Daniel.

"They love each other." He said to no one.

After a few weeks, Daniel never returned. He did send a letter via email to Jack.

It read:  
If i never say goodbye... I can tell myself it's not really over. I can still hope....and dream....maybe someday. Until then.....D

the end. part1

part2.....? It' s been done, but.....


End file.
